


Will’s dog

by loseresclub



Category: stranger thing - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Gay Sex, Lesbian Kiss, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, blowjob, foot job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseresclub/pseuds/loseresclub
Summary: Going to hell for writing this you the title





	1. Chapter 1

Mike, was alone his family went to Holly's school play now its just him all by himself. It was pouring rain outside Mike was in the living room reading a comic when he heard a cried he view the front window his brow raises of confusion. Mike puts his comic on the coffee table and walk toward the door, he opens it and look down and stop the Byers' dog Chester. He was soaking wet the dog shook the wet out of him, Mike chuckle " Well, you could stay here its too wet outside. " Mike said, he close the door behind him. He notice it was getting late so keen to the dog's height " Let's go to bed. " he said, Chester licks Mike's hand, Mike rub the saliva off of him. They head to Mike's room Chester laid on Mike's dirty clothes. Mike heads to the shower his mother told him to do it. He forgot to close half of the door, when he was finished he dry himself he turn a spot Chester humping the clothes weirdly it turn him on. ' wtf what's wrong with me? ' he thought as he kept drying himself when all suddenly Chester was on top of him, Mike gasps " Chester, no get off! " Mike said, blushes from embarrassed the dog fill him up, ' omg this is so wrong I'm going to hell! ' he thought as Chester pound his arsehole. Mike didn't stop him he made small moans they both are in the bathroom floor. Chester was in and out Mike drip of sweat and cum. Mike turn himself and begin sucking the dog's medium size dog. Getting fuck on the mouth saliva drip from his lips. Chester barked ' Hope they don't come home earlier ' the black haired boy thought. Then out of nowhere Mike got the dog a foot job cum over his foot the dog had a erection. Mike continue " you dirty dog. " he said, as rubbing the dick. Now, Mike was fucking the dog he grab ahold of the dog's fur. " Oh god fuck y-yeah! " Mike yelled, " Mike? " he stop and turn it was coming from his bedroom Mike Wallace to the bed. He grabs his walkie talkie " hello? " he asks hoping the moaning sound didn't pick up from the talkie. " it's me will. have you seen Chester? we forgot closing the backyard. " it was will Mike panics " I don't know. " he lied scare that of Will finds out that he was fucking his dog. " woof " Chester barked. " are you sure? " Will said, on the over line. " yeah he's here. " mike said, " woah what a relief. " Will said, " I will come out and get him later over and out. " will hang up, Mike panics and turns and see the bathroom was a mess. He quickly change and clean the bathroom. He tied up Chester near his bedpost. 

 

————————-


	2. Chapter 2

Mike heard the doorbell ring in came Will Byers who was soaken wet Mike widen the door so more, so Will could get in. Will took off his raincoat “ Where is he? “ Will asks, “ At my bedroom come on. “ Mike said, as Will follows the black haired boy. As they went in the dog got excited seeing his owner Will kneel down happy to see his dog is already. His fingers though his dog’s fur “ Happy yo see you bud. “ Will giggles “ Did you guys have fun. “ Mike choke as he heard those words ‘ fun ‘ “ Um.. yeah we totally have find. “ he lied, suddnely Will sneezed cover his face with his long selves. “ Oh shit man your sick. “ Mike said, “ It’s nothing Mike! “ Will sneezed again “ No Will, you’re sick I just can’t let you go you’re going to freeze to death. “ Mike said, worrying Mike then went to his closet and grab a sleepy bag “ Fine. “ Will said, not wanting to make a fuss. When Mike was setting his sleepy bag Will took off his clothing leaving only his underwear Mike notice and blush red. He contines fixing the sleepy bag. “ Okay it’s set now. “ Mike said, Will got under the sleepy bag  Mike on his bed turn off the lights “ Goodnight Will. “ “ Night Mike. “ Will reply back. It was 11: 19 pm Mike couldn’t sleep he couldn’t stop from the gulit he have from fucking Will’s dog. Suddnely he heard a groaning it was from Will. Who was groaning Mike looks down “ Will. Will! “ Mike shouts, “ Oops sorry. “ he said blushing “ Want sleep with me? “ in the back of his head he shouldn’t. “ Sure. “ Will climbs on Mike’s bed. Both laying facing each other then Chester came on ‘ shit ‘ Mike puts the down on the floor, “ Hey Mike, he keeps my feet warm. “ Will whined, “ Sorry my mom doesn’t like it when animals see on the bed. “ Mike lied he could tell something was off. “ Is there something you not telling me? “ Will asks, ‘ should I? Will will think I’m a freak and never will talk to me ever again. ‘ Mike thought, Will stare from confusion the black haired sigh “ Please don’t hate me. “ “ Why would I hate you? Your’e one of my bestest friends. “ he said, “ Cause I-I fuck your dog! “ Will look at him for a moment and laughs. “ Is that what you want me to heard? “ “ I thought you killed somebody. “ “ You’re not mad? “ Will shook his head, “ Since the  demogorgon took me instead of eating me they used me for something else. To be honestly I was scare at first then I got used to, all of them with their large dicks inside of me  at once I cum fast at the first time. I wanted more I used Cheser. “ he admits “ So you want to do it now. “ Mike said, Will nods, Mike grabs the dog putting it on its back Mike held his paws Will stroking the dog’s dicks slowly then sucking saliva and cum was mixing. Then Mike was on top of Chester impale it Will who was on top of Mike, fucking each other soft moaning coming from the boys, “ Fuck! “ Will shouts, pounding Mike with his hips. Mike grab of ahold of the dog’s fur fucking it. Cums soaken on the blankets and sheets they move position Mike getting his ass eat by Will and thr dog licking Will’s. “ Fuck you been a slutty boy. “ Will said, while sucking “ Y-yes I have and I have fuck your dog that makes me a better slut. “ Mike said, Will groan his dog is hitting his good spots, both Mike and Will were getting suck by the dog, the dog’s saliva was sliming. Will fucking the dog’ s mouth while making out with Mike, both using tongue making soft moan. Mike storking his own dick. “ Oh god “ Mike said, 

 

 

——————-

 

Both boys sleept naked, it was morning. “ Mike, Will’s mom is here! “ Karen behind the door, Mike open his eyes “ be there in a mintute. “ 


	3. Chapter 3

Eleven and Mike now together were at his bedroom. Studying, it’s been six days since Will and him have sex including with the Byers’ dog. “ Mike? “ El spoke curious Mike blink three zoning out. “ Um. Yes? “ now eyes focus on his first love. “ Did you get the answer? “ waiting patiently “ Yes, the answer is sixty three. “ he told her, nervously she gave him a small smile and look back at her paper. El’s hair got longer with kind of a ombre caramel in the tips also her body change she has a tips and got breasts, she wasn’t the lost girl he have found in the woods. Mike, bit his lower lip staring at them. Eleven was wearing a yellow tank top that showed her stomach her skin wasn’t pale it was tanned from being in the sun all day. Eleven hated wearing a bra evening if it was a training bra, “ I got to do... “ “ Where? “ she asks, “ I’m gonna be at the bathroom. “ he spoke as he went to his bathroom closing it behind. He unbutton his bullet and lower his pants to his ankles he raise up his head thinking dirty thoughts of El giving him a blowjob, he knew he’s gonna cum. “ Fuck El! “ he hold his breath, as he was stroking he thought the time with Will and his dog, Mike imagine Will and El both taking turns blowing him. Precum over them even their hairs. He cussed, he was beating it his pink dick was almost getting hard. Suddenly he heard a soft moan behind the door, Mike stopped and turns to the door. He opens it and spotted Eleven kneel down her hand was through her black pants, “ El? “ “ Please don’t stop keep going. “ she said, Mike’s pants was still down. His dick was front of Eleven’s face “ I want you to suck. “ he said, she did she was told, her lips were around his cock. Mike groan, Eleven slide her pants down she was just in her pink underwear. She use both hands around Mike’s penis and sucks, Mike has ahold of her hair, tugging it. “ I thought you were a good girl. “ he tease, “ Things change Mike. “ she mumbles they stop and begin taking their clothes off, Mike was on top of her he stick his penis in her pussy, she gap “ Sorry, did I hurt you? “ Mike panics, not wanting to hurt his love. “ Please don’t move. “ she cried, Mike tried not to but he kept going inside out of her. El finish whimpering “ It’s good now. “ she said, innocently Mike nods and began thrusting, Eleven making soft moans “ Fuck! “ he said, Eleven was leaking it was standing stain the rug, Mike rubbing El’s nipples she whined. “ Mike, it’s too much for me! “ she cried, does the thinkable he lower his head, starts licking her pussy. He spits and twirl his tongues Eleven was surprise “ Mike, what are you doing? “ “ Getting your good spot? “ he said, and continue eating her out, everything was knew for Eleven, ‘ what does it feel so wrong and right? ‘ she thought, Mike notice El’s reaction he needed to stop so he did. He throw her a blanket, Eleven’s hair was fuzzy. She looked like a mess “ Mike, what did you do to me? “ she was curious, “ it’s called, sex. “ Eleven wasn’t familiar this word, “ it’s when two people same sex or opposite like each other and they want to show it in a new level. “ he explained, “ oh, did you says same sex? You mean boy with boy and girl with girl? “ “ um yeah, “ both next to each other, “ Mike, did you have sex with a boy? “ she wasn’t mad but was intrigue. “ it’s was Will. “ he said, El looked at him for a moment “ why didn’t you invite me? “ she frown, “ Um I don’t know it was caught in the moment. “ he said, “ Then I want to have sex with a girl. “ “ What? “ he was shocked and turn on “ You have sex with Will so I want to have sex with a girl. “ she repeat, “ You don’t know many girls and my sister doesn’t count. “ “ Mike, I don’t see her in that way. “ she comment, “ Then who? “ she paused, “ Max... “ he said, “ Why, Max?? “ “ Come on, Max is pretty. “ he said, “ I thought you hate her. “ she said, “ Yeah, but never mind. “ he cut himself off. “ Mike, finish the word. “ she raise an brow, he open his mouth “ I always dreamed you two would have sleepover and have pillow fights. “ he said, “ I should invite her. “ Eleven said, “ Okay, but if you’re going to make sure you have her permission to do so. “ “ Why?? “ Eleven frowned “ Cause, you have to. You don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable with you. “ El thought about it “ Like what Papa did to me. “ she said, remembering the abuse he did to me forcing me to become a weapon. “ her voice soften, “ Yeah, okay I’ll do it. “ she clapped her hands, Mike gave her a kiss on the forehead. “ Let’s get change before my folks find us like this. “ Eleven nods and got up and pick up her clothing. 

 

To be continued....


	4. Chapter 4

Joyce was nice a enough to let Eleven have her first slumber party. While her and Hopper were out on a date. Joyce struggle putting in her ears rings came into to Will’s bedroom Mike on his bed petting the dog while Will was finishing a drawing. “ Hey, Ms. Byers! “ Mike greet “ Oh hi Mike.. “ she made a small smile “ Will, we’ll go out at 7 in the morning. So if something happen call Jonathan. “ she reminds her baby boy “ Kay mom. “ he reply, “ Oh, please don’t disturb Jane first slumber party. “ “ Mom, why would I want to join it’s girly. “ he said, “ Okay, bye Will. “ she gave him a quick hug and walk out of the room. “ Where is Jonathan? “ Mike asks, “ Oh, he’s in his room it’s okay he’s a heavy sleeper. “ Will told him, “ Okay... “ Mike then goes to his bag and grab his pajama and toothbrush. “ I’m gonna head to the bathroom. “ Alright I’ll get the snacks. “ Will said, Mike close the behind him and head to the bathroom. When going he peek to the girls’ room, seeing that Jane and Max were both giggling and chatting. ‘ Looks like they’re having fun. ‘ he thought, he got to the bathroom and change his mother got him shorts instead of pants. He hated how those shorts gave weggies. It was pretty hot in the house he needs just accept it. He pass the girls’ room when he heard moaning. It stop him his jaw drop when he spots Eleven taking Max bottom pj off. Showing her white underwear Max who put her hand on El’s breast rubbing it, losses the straps showing a nip. ‘ shit ‘ Mike thought, “ You want to. “ El asks Max nods ‘ yes ‘ both girl naked. Max stroking El’s pussy looking inside how pink and puffy it was. She begin to spits and rubbing in circle Eleven cried, “ More, more. “ El moans, “ You like that? “ Max tease, El nods Max then spread El’s thighs and opens hers. And begin fuckign each other “ Fuck! “ Max yells, Mike touching himself watching the two girls fuck. “ Mike? “ Will said, was behind him. “ Oh fuck Will. “ he said, the door was now wide open. Will stare at Max and Eleven both naked. “ Wanna join? “ Max ask, “ Fuck yeah. “ Mike said, as he got on the bed crawling as he made out with Eleven, both pressing lips, while Max fucks. Will join taking off his pj and went on the bed sucking Max’s right nipple “ oh fuck Will. “ she cried, Will made wet kissing as he squeeze them. Now Mike took his pj off too. They change position now Mike sat on Max face her licking his ass and balls. And Will fucks Eleven, “ keep going. “ Eleven said, Mike was leaking cum was over Max’s face. Mike and Eleven were making out with each other while being fuck by Will and Max.


End file.
